Perfect Blood
by Rita21
Summary: Jennifer Gallo was a perfect kid. So people thought. Rita writes a story that will scare the gayness out of all animals. Beware of disgusting parts or you will suffer...(jk) Read and Review.


Perfect Blood

Halloween was a very celebrated holiday in Rainbow Town. Everyone loved running around going door to door for candy in his or her little ghost and witch costumes…They enjoyed getting sick late night with candy…

It was the night before Halloween and every house had a pumpkin light on top of their little houses. By every door was a little bowl filled with little goodies and scary toys. Rita was hangin' in her living room, waiting for something good to show when she heard a squeak outside, telling her that something was being posted by the bulletin board. She ran outside to see the playful ghost toy there waiting for someone to read. She went near the toy pulled the string and it said: Halloween is coming! It's almost here! Go to the Wishing Well for all your fears!" She read the board and it said for everyone to go to the wishing well tomorrow night at 10 pm. Now, Rita was only in town for about a year, so she missed last Halloween. So she wasn't aware of any ghosts or goblins. She thought she was in for the best time! 

Rita left home the next morning, to find Nook's shop to be closed… but it wasn't! It was open and as busy as ever. There were no Halloween costumes or games or CANDY for sale! She thought Nook would be too busy to talk to her, and plus she didn't want to talk to him herself, so she headed to the tailor's to see what costumes they had for sale. When she got there, there were witch, and goblin, and ghost costumes everywhere, the umbrellas were all shaped weird like, moons, or masks, or even candy! 

She went looking around for a good costume and bumped into Cupcake, one of her friends that didn't act like a moron. "Hey Cupcake! What's up?" Rita asked, for the first time, preppy. "Hey! I'm just looking for a good costume to wear for Halloween. I cant wait for tomorrow! I got the best story to tell!" she said. "We can tell stories? I don't think I'll be telling any… or maybe… that's just what I need to do!" she said. "What d'you me-" Cupcake was about to ask when Rita dashed off to her house. 

She had a great idea for a story! She'd write it down and scare the gayness out of all the animals and be a story telling Legend! She started her story with a great title…

__

BLOOD

(A/N: ~ ____ ~ means a disgusting part is coming up, so beware…)

Jennifer Gallo (she needed a good name)_ was a perfect kid. She always did a good job at school, on tests, on homework, on class work and on all projects. She was always helping people, if someone dropped something, she would tell them, even if it were a roll of $1000 dollar bills._

One day, which happened to be the day of Halloween, Jennifer was out with friends when it was starting to get dark. "Oh guys I gotta get home, my mother will be worried. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she started to leave for the path home. When she came upon her 2nd path, it had a detour sign that said to go left. Then when she approached the next path, another sign said to go left again. She followed again to see 3 more signs saying to go left. " What the heck, it doesn't seem like anything's wrong, I'll just go through." she lifted the blank yellow tape and passed below. 

As she started to walk down the path to the main road, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise quickly. Someone was behind her. Someone, or something. She slowly turned around to see nothing. "What the heck?" she whispered to herself as she walked to see if anyone was there. All of a sudden, she fell, she didn't know how but she fell. Not to the ground but into a hole that just appeared there. She fell, and just when she realized she was falling, she started to scream loudly but she couldn't hear anything. She just felt deaf, like no one in the world could hear her. Finally she was so scared, she passed out.

When she was finally coming to, she saw she was no longer falling. She was lying on a bed, an old, torn up, junky bed. She looked around and had no clue where she was. It was like a place no one could imagine, with old rocky walls, floor wet as if it was raining, and one door that was slightly open where light was shining through. She got up, a little woozy, and walked to the door. She peeked through to make sure now on was there. After she looked, she walked down quietly, trying not to step on any sticks or rocks. She came upon a door that was again slightly open. Peeking through, she heard an old man saying some sort of words that she had never heard before. For a while she thought she was another language, like French or German, but then she realized it was a kind of language made up by someone else. 

After she heard him saying weird things she knew, that this was her day. Not to be brave and save souls, but to die. She moved along back to the same room and lay down, thinking about what a great life she had. So many friends, such great parents and great family. All those things she had done seemed like she was trying a bit, too hard. She made her way all the way to her sophomore year. She had met so many people and made so many new friends. She had her whole life ahead of her. She now learned what that phrase really meant. It meant, don't die you have to accomplish more. You are going to accomplish more. She couldn't die. Not today or any day soon. 

So she got up and ripped her clothes, tied them together, made a great outfit to wear, like a secret agent outfit, yea, she was going to make it out alive, with or without broken bones. She crept down pass the door with the old man and realized he was gone. She moved even more carefully, because he could be around any corner. When she got up to another door, she looked inside and saw a girl sleeping on the floor locked onto chains on a wall. She moved and looked around at the same time, to the girl and woke her up. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she whispered. The girl slowly opened her eyes and said, "You need to get out of here." she said. "why?" Jennifer asked. "Because if you don't he'll come and take you too." she said worried. "What? Who? Why?" Jennifer asked again, confused. 

Just then, she heard footsteps coming from the hall. " Leave! Hide in the closet over there." she said pointing to an old looking closet. "But what about you?" she asked "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine. Now GO!" she whispered. Jennifer ran into the closet, and watched as the same old man and a nervous looking boy around her age walked into the room. "Are you sure about this? This is the girl right?" the boy asked. "Yes Sean, now stop panicking before I punish you again!" the old man yelled. Jennifer looked closely, at who appeared to be Sean's, hand and saw he was carrying a small bang that looked stuffed with things. 

Sean placed the bag on a table across the room from the girl and opened it up. "Now little girl, what is your name?" the old man asked. "Laci. What are you going to do to-" she said when the old man yelled, "SILENCE! THERE WILL BE NO ASKING QUESTIONS UNTIL WE FINISH THE OPERATION! That is… if you live… which you, will NOT!" Sean came to the old man with a knife and 3 scissors. "Master I'm not sure about this… I think we should let her go… she didn't do anything." Sean said shaking and stuttering. The girl, known as Laci, smiled at him. " There's no trouble in looking…" the old man whispered.

~ _____ ~

Just as Jennifer was about to jump out and run, they did something disgusting to Laci, almost like they petrified her but worst. Much, must worst. They cut out her heart, and opened it up. Jennifer couldn't stand it. She had to yell or scream. But she didn't want to be caught by them. So when they weren't looking she escaped, out to a room next to a stair case that lead down. Down, down, down. In the room before that, she saw a boy, a girl (also around her age), and a small girl about 6 or 7 of age.

She went inside and looked around, again, to make sure no one was there. "Hey are you guys in here because of the old man too?" she asked scared. "yea he actually told us what he was going to do! We were scared last time he came in and we were trying to make a plan, but then we didn't know any way out." the boy said. "maybe I can help. Right now the old man is in there doing… you know… and so we need to find a way up." Jennifer said. "When we got here, I saw a wire like an elevator or an old wire. It had to be an elevator of some sort." the other girl said. "By the way I'm Michael, this is Janet, and little one is Mary." the boy, Michael, said. "Ok now that we know what to do we have to be quiet, sneaky, and smart. You all ready?" Jennifer asked. All of them nodded and they all head down the stairs quietly. When they finally got to the next floor, they saw that it wasn't a floor but a room. With only on door, which lead to another room with an old book sitting on a table.

They opened the book and saw words they never read before, probably the same language the old man was saying. " maybe it's some sort of spell book." said Janet. "Maybe… but, maybe it's a death book" Jennifer said while staring at a picture of a coffin. They took the book and headed through the next door which lead to a hallways of more doors. They went through one of the doors and it lead to a room like a library. They all went to a book and took one out.

"All these books have a different language in them." Michael said. The more they looked it seemed, that all the books got more difficult to read. Finally they came upon a book that was like a dictionary and read about the letters and words. After putting some words together and reading a few lines of other books they realized what some simple words meant, but now they had to pronounce them correctly and make them sound like the other words the old man was saying. It was going to take forever to sound out the words and make them sound correct so they grabbed a bunch of books and moved around looking through door to door.

When they got to one of the doors it lead straight up to the room Laci died. They were all about to go in and stopped. What if it was a trap? What if they were next to die if they went in? They didn't want to know. They decided to split up when they got to one door. Jennifer was with Michael since Janet had to take care of Mary. "So where do you suppose an exit is?" Michael asked. "I think probably up. I mean if we're underground then we gotta go up. Didn't you fall in a hole when you last remembered?" Jennifer said. When Michael and Jennifer went through one door they saw Mary running toward them with tears in her eyes.

"Mary what's wrong?" Michael asked. "A mean old guy took Janet away." she said with her lower lip quivering. They all ran following Mary to the spot she said Janet was taken. They saw that it lead to the same room they saw before (where Laci died) and spotted the old man there. He was talking on an old looking phone to someone with a very loud voice. As the other two where listening to the old man's conversation, Jennifer slipped away, shortly after noticing Sean wasn't beside his master. She headed down the hall to a door no one was in and peeked inside. She saw Sean sitting near, what looked like, Laci's body. He mumbled a bunch of words and then, a light power blasted out of his hands. As Jennifer watched closely, she saw Laci twist and turn. She soon heard footsteps she turned and down the hall she saw the old man walking with the body. She ran into an empty room. 

As she listened she heard the old man yelling and screaming, probably at Sean who was trying to bring Laci back to life. Soon she heard a scream, then all was silent. Laci hadn't been alive she had died, once again. She looked out the door and saw the old man with the body, close the door leaving it slightly opened. Jennifer snuck up to the door and watched again as they killed Janet the same way they killed Laci. She was so scared. Why wouldn't she be? She could be next, Mary could be, Michael, too. She walked into the next door to find Michael and Mary in a corner. They got up and ran to her. "Is he gone? What about Janet? Is she okay?" they asked quickly with fear in their voices. "Well, he's still in the room, Janet…is dead. They killed her the same way." Jennifer said sadly. 

When they got to the next door, they saw a small lamp lit in one corner on a table with nothing on it. They left the room and went into 3 more rooms with the same thing in them (A/N: déjà vu eh?)._ When they went into the last room on the floor, it had a large bookcase filled with books. When Jennifer and Michael took a book out and opened it up, they saw it was blank. Thy went through all the others and saw they were blank too. Then finally, Michael took one book, and the whole bookcase started to move. First toward them, then to they're left. There, was a secret passage behind the bookcase. They went down a spiral rock staircase down to a dungeon looking place and saw shackles hanging from a wall. All of a sudden the lights went out. When they came back on, Mary was ( _Back in Animal Crossing World: Ow! Hand cramp Hand cramp!_) gone! They went looking around calling her name, shouting out, and telling her it's not a joke. Finally they heard screams coming from a room across the room. They ran over to see no one in the room. When they entered, they saw Mary lying on the table, dead. Michael yelled, "NO! NOT HER! WHY NOT ME!!! NO!!!." .They ran into the room, hoping she wasn't really dead, a joke would have been fine at the moment, but it wasn't. She was gone._

They went into the room they were in before. Suddenly, they heard moans and screams like more people were being killed. When the went into another room, they saw nothing but 3 telephones sitting on the table. They started to ring unstoppably even when they picked them up and tried to answer. Then they stop. A moan came from behind them. Afraid, they turned around and saw a zombie looking person, who looked exactly like Laci. The zombie started to walk closer ad closer to them as the both split up and ran to the door. The ran up the spiral stairs, when Michael tripped. "Jennifer! HELP!" by the time Jennifer turned around, the zombie of Laci had a hold of him. She ran up the stairs, for she couldn't save him, she was too late. She ran to one of the rooms and closed the door, locking it. She turned her back to the door as if she was bracing on it to keep it closed. Then, the zombie started to bang merciless on the door. Jennifer closed her eyes tight shut, then the banging stopped. She turned the lock open, and peeked out. She saw no one. As she went outside carefully and turned the corner… "AHHH!" she screamed. The zombie was there with a knife moaning like never before. She ran down the hall as the zombie chased her. When she turned around, she saw 3 more zombies who looked like Janet, Michael and Mary all walking to her. She ran and ran, until she came to a dead end.

They came up to her and screams were heard.

And from this day on, on scary full-mooned nights, just like this one, her screams are heard in the dead of night, when no one is awake and everyone is sleeping. No one knows what happened and no one wants to find out…

THE END…?

Sudden ending right? Well this stupid floppy disk wasn't working so I had to make it short I didn't want to lose it all. Hope you liked it. More holiday stories to come. And tune in for a thanksgiving fight for this yuckiest! R&R.


End file.
